kamenriderziofandomcom-20200214-history
Yuko Kitajima
is , an Another Rider derived from Kamen Rider Kiva. History Yuko Kitajima was originally the person Sougo thought was his first love, though it was later proven false. In 2015 at the age of 24, she was arrested and incarcerated for a murder she insists she didn't commit. However, this was all a lie and she's indeed the one who commited said murder. At the age of 28, Ora broke her out by turning her into Another Kiva. Following the arrival of Kamen Rider Ginga, when the Time Jackers and the three main Riders convince her to fight alongside against this bigger threat, Kitajima outright declines, as she is more focused on her petty revenge. Thus, forcing the two opposing sides to deal with Ginga. After Woz acquires the Ginga Miridewatch and transforms into WozGingaFinaly, he singlehandedly defeated Another Kiva using Chou Ginga Explosion. Now stripped of her powers, in an act of spite, Ora gave Kitajima an ironic death as punishment for defying her, and consequently dying in Sougo's arms. Personality Yuko's personality can be likened to the Japanese term yandere, which refers to the initial stage of kindness, love, and gentleness, as she showed to her boyfriend at the time, Tetsuya. However when they broke up, Yuko became deranged and killed Tetsuya's new girlfriend, which resulted in her being convicted at the age of 24. Falsely believing the justice system has failed her, she strongly deluded herself that she was wrongfully convicted, and continued to be as hard-hearted and vengeful when she got out. She went as far to murder the lawyers and judge that gave her the guilty verdict as well as crashing her ex-boyfriend's wedding. Yuko seeks to be the Queen and new law of the world. She is fearless and arrogant, even dares to attack Ora, the Time Jacker who crowned her. Despite not being the identity of Sougo's first love, she led him on to believe that she indeed was, and proposed marriage and having children to him. In the end before her death, she told Sougo to protect everyone from being sad, as she herself failed to. Abitilies *'Hyperosmia': Yuko can instantly smell and precisely point out what kind of perfume her target is using, and what foods or drinks they have recently eaten or drank. *'Psychometry': In conjunction with her olfaction, she can observe small details on her target and easily deduce recent events in their life. *'Superhuman Strength': Yuko can lift and use a manhole covers as a weapon even before becoming an Another Rider to kill people. After becoming Another Kiva, Yuko can use the manhole covers for either offensive or defensive purposes, and even throw it like frisbee in human form. Forms Another Kiva *'Height': 200.0 cm *'Weight': 98.0 kg *'Creator:' Ora *'Year of Origin:' 2019 *'Position of year:' Left wing *'Name and position: '"KIVA";'' Right wing ::'Powers and Abilities''' *'Bat Constructs': Another Kiva can generate energy constructs that take the form of bats and launch them from her mouth for offensive purposes. *'Skilled Fighter': Another Kiva is well skilled with all of the Arms Monsters. *'Human Consumption': Another Kiva can produce several tendrils from her hands to absorb the life energy of her victims, much like a Fangire. *'Arms Monster summoning': Upon transformation, the Arms Monsters appear to support her in combat and change into their respective weapon forms to enhance her combat capabilities much like the real Kiva. ::Arsenal *Garulu Saber (Discarded after Jiro betrayed her) *Basshaa Magnum *Dogga Hammer Equipments *Anotherwatch - Transformation device Weapon *Manhole Covers: Probably Yuko's most favorable weapon while in civilian form or simply using the environment around her. The cover could be used to either offensive or defensive purposes. It also durable enough to guard even against Kamen Rider Ginga's energy attacks. Behind the Scenes Portrayal Yuko Kitajima is portrayed by , who previously portrayed Eri Hinata in Kamen Rider G. As Another Kiva, she is portrayed by an unknown suit actor. Meme Her frequent usage of manhole cover has been made into meme which involves parodying said scene into various situations. In the Japanese fandom, this is labelled under the Twitter hashtag . Notes *Another Kiva bears a similar design to the Fangires. **Her twisted belt is also similar to Kamen Rider Arc's. **Another Kiva’s head is albeit redesigned from the Bat Dopant. *She is the first Another Rider to be an Anti-Villain. *The desire created within her by Kiva Anotherwatch to become the "World's Queen" is parallel to that of Sougo Tokiwa, who wants to become a king. **Amusingly, Yuko indirectly proposes to Sougo to rule the world together after learning his dream. *Another Kiva is the second female host to become an Another Rider, the first being Amane Kurihara. **She is the first to use its original counterpart's weapons. **She is the first to be introduced in the Reiwa era. **She is the first to ever disobey the Time Jackers' orders. **As with most Another Riders, Yuko as Another Kiva is the opposite to Wataru Kurenai. Although Wataru became the new Fangire King in the end, he simply did so to create peace between humanity and the Fangires, along with protecting his half-brother. Whereas Yuko is a tyrannical control freak who abused her power to control people for her own gain, her pride in her power is similar to both King & Taiga himself, both are former Fangire Kings. ***Yuko is also a stark contrast to Otoya Kurenai, the second Dark Kiva and Wataru's father. Otoya was an eccentric and charismatic ladies' man who is greatly respected by his peers, including his rival Jiro. Yuko is an individual with delusions of grandeur who believes herself to be a rightful ruler and is an outright liar who feigns being wrongly convicted. Her relationship with her ex-boyfriend is reminiscent to Otoya towards Yuri. Though Otoya willingly broke up with Yuri after he later fell in love with Maya. Yuko killed Tetsuya's new girlfriend after they broke up, and even go so far as to attempt to kill his fiancee during their wedding. ***Additionally, Yuko is the opposite of the aforementioned Maya & Mio Suzuki as well. The three women were granted the power of Queen to judge and execute others. Despite this, both Maya and Mio don't possess ill-hatred towards humanity and redeem themselves in the end. Despite Yuko not being the true identity of Sougo's first love, her death parallels Mio's death. **She and Taiga share similar catchphrases. *Yuko is the second Another Rider to actually die, after Tid/Another Kuuga. However, while Tid was killed by all main Heisei Riders, Yuko was killed by one of the main Time Jackers. **Ironically, Ora was the one who gave her the Another Kiva powers, only to defy her. In the end, Yuko was killed by the same person she betrayed in an act of spite. Also, Yuko was killed after she lost her power. *During her time as Another Kiva, there was no sight of Kamen Rider Kiva anywhere, despite it being possible for both to co-exist. See Also *Wataru Kurenai - Original Kamen Rider Kiva *KivaArmor - The result of using Kiva Ridewatch References Category:Another Riders Category:Bat Monsters Category:Zi-O Characters Category:Zi-O Riders Category:Female Monsters Category:Female Riders Category:Heisei Era Riders Category:Neo-Heisei Era Riders Category:Deceased Category:Antivillains Category:Villains